


Japanese Echos (庭園・池・橋)

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Yuzu has a plan (or well, he will have a plan soon!)





	Japanese Echos (庭園・池・橋)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> We are back to the tiny little pieces, but HEY, I'm back on schedule. FAITH.
> 
> Today's prompt was _water_. It got me all philosophical.

It has been a long morning between physio appointments and training, and now that Yuzu’s home, having a shower, he feels drained. Especially so after the past two weeks in which he got to go back home to a smiling Javi, lunch ready, and probably some fun plan prepared for the afternoon. Or maybe having a table booked in a restaurant to eat outside, or lunch packed for a picnic if the weather allowed. They had been a really nice two weeks.

Now, however, Yuzu gets to go home to his mother. And it's not like he doesn't like her, Yuzu loves his mom, and her homemade lunches. But it's not quite the same as living with Javi. Even more so after the last few days, which... Despite his unabashed attitude, Yuzu can't help but blush right now, feeling how his face gets all hot up until the tips of his ears. It’s not like he's shy about having sex with Javi, but the thinking about it gets him a bit...  _ excited _ .

And well, it's been only a couple of days, and he misses Javi already. Not only the sex (which, Yuzu might be a bit more easily aroused this days), but just Javi in general, his company. Everything feels a little wrong without Javi there, and the thought seems to be only amplified by the fact that he doesn't know exactly when they will meet again. That uncertainty about it feels like a heavy weight in Yuzu's heart. He doesn't blame Javi, of course. Yuzu understands that he has work, and probably wants to meet his friends and family too. And well, it's a long flight, crossing the Atlantic.

Thinking about it now, with the water from the shower dripping against the tiled floor, Yuzu remembers suddenly about the Japanese garden in his grandparents house, back in Japan.

Yuzu remembers how his grandmother used to tell him about the importance of water. At the time, when he spent some time in their home during the summer as a child, he was only half listening, more worried about going out and play. Yuzu had always liked the look of Japanese gardens, with their rocks, and their ponds, the continuous sound of the  _ shishi-odoshi _ , and the curved wooden bridges. He remembers his grandmother's words about how water was supposed to mean change, and how the bridge symbolizes also borders, as they were pronounced the same in Japanese. That he was supposed to adapt to whatever changes came into his life. And well, he took that advice with him, even if it was unconsciously.

Yuzu thinks he has done pretty well so far, at adapting. With the earthquake, and then moving to Toronto, getting used to train in a new way, and then... well, losing Javi as a teammate needed some adjusting too. But now... Maybe he needs to adapt again. He can't expect Javi to do everything, right? And he had come all the way to Toronto just to be with him. And come on, it looks like a signal, what with the ocean between the two of them, and all that symbolism about water and bridges and...

He turns off the water and gets out of the shower, resolve painted all over his face.

Yuzu is good with plans, he makes plans for everything, he likes it, to be in control. He has learned quite recently that there are things that he  _ can't _ control, but this... This, he can do. And he is going to. With a determined smirk, Yuzu goes to the living room where his mother is looking at some papers. Probably working until late, as she tends to do.

“Mom, I have nothing to do next week, right?,” he asks, being casual about it.

Yumi looks up to him, frowning slightly. Yuzu usually fights her for free time, but not exactly because he wants more... rather because it's hard work for him to stop training a single day. And she looks like she's ready to convince him about the importance of taking a break.

“Well, yes. The season just finished, and you can use a week of rest after all the hard work, Yuzu,” she says, ready with all the good justification. “Plus, you know you will have summer classes in August anyway. And your ankle will surely appreciate the time out.”

Yuzu looks at her and widens his smile, confusing his mother. She's most likely thinking about how Yuzu must have some secret argument to try and convince her to train those free days.

“Okay, good. I want that free week,” he says instead, and Yumi opens his mouth as if to argue with him... For about two seconds. Her eyebrows shoot all the way to her hairline when she realizes what Yuzu has just said. Yumi looks so confused it makes Yuzu giggle a bit.

“You… What?” Yumi sounds as if her son has lost his marbles. Maybe he has. “I mean, great! I’m glad to see that you are willing to rest. Are you planning to do something fun?”

Yuzu nods briefly and turns halfway to go back to his room, and maybe... text Javi so he’s aware of his plans when he wakes up. Yuzu smirks all playful, chin high, and decides to just drop the bomb on his mother.

“I'm going to Spain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaaading! I'm here for the comments, if you so happen to have any.


End file.
